


Hope Springs

by orphan_account



Category: Black Widow (Comics), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama, Emotional Hurt, F/F, Kid Loki (Marvel), Love, Marriage, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Relationship Discussions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:29:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23544676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 11





	Hope Springs

Wanda lay on her back, wide awake with a furrowed frown as she stared at the ceiling overhead. Natasha lay beside her, just as awake but keeping her head down, face pushed against the pillow. Wanda whispered sharply. “You should have told me.” Natasha slightly looked up, silently nodded then sighed. Wanda turned to face her, lightly stroking her hair as she softened her tone. “You two have a history, I know. It’s just, I feel hurt. I still do, Natasha.” Natasha’s eyes met Wanda’s as she murmured. “Thor offered to take him, but those two never got along. It wouldn’t be right.” Wanda only hummed softly as she stropped stroking her wife’s hair. Natasha continued. “I know what’s after death and beyond that too.” Wanda’s arm wrapped firmly around her, Natasha mewled then resumed. “Loki, the one we knew was a bastard as long as I knew him. But Thanos was a much bigger one. This Loki, he’s a kid. He won’t grow up to repeat everything, he can’t. It’s a new.” She was interrupted by Wanda softly kissing her as she whispered. “Nat. You’ve convinced me, I’m sorry I made it difficult.” Natasha softly smiled as she cuddled closer to Wanda as she whispered. “Tommorow, maybe you two can get to know each other?” Wanda smiled as she nodded and kissed Natasha’s cheek. “If you’ll introduce us.”


End file.
